It Won't be Forever
by whitetiger91
Summary: "It won't be forever." "I know." Ted and Andromeda say goodbye.


**It Won't be Forever**

 _ **A/N: This fic was written for Camp Potter 2017 on the HPFC forum (run by Cheeky Slytherin Lass). More specifically, it was written for Malfoy Cabin for Paintball: Week Two: Write about someone saying goodbye during the war. Optional prompts used were: uncertain, kiss, and the quote: "Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory."- Dr Seuss**_ ** _._**

 ** _Word count: 1002_**

 ** _I hope you like my take on Adromeda and Ted's final goodbye. There are so many ways I imagined it happening, and this is only just one of them :)_**

* * *

 ** _"_** I'll be home before you know it." Even as the words left Ted's lips, he knew it was a lie. The war wasn't going to end anytime soon, not when Potter and his mates were missing, and even if it did, there was only a small chance he would make it.

Andromeda pursed her lips and folded her arms. She was trying to look tough, to pretend everything was going to be ok. It was her eyes that gave her away though. Normally dark brown and dancing with excitement, her eyes were now lighter in colour and misted over. He watched as she squeezed them shut and took a deep breath.

"Take me with you," she said when she reopened them. "Or stay and fight."

Ted sighed, putting down the rucksack he held. They had had the same fight for the last week, over and over, and though she hadn't been too happy about the decision, she had eventually given in. Or so he thought.

He stepped forward, intent on wrapping his arms around his wife one last time, to give her what little comfort he could offer. His heart broke, however, when she took a step backwards, turning her head from him.

"You know I can't. We've been over this; it's too dangerous out there for you—"

"—because I'm a female? Or because I'm too fussy that I can't look after myself properly?" she demanded, turning back to face him.

The tears were now running freely down her cheeks, leaving smudged black stains from her carefully-applied mascara. Nevertheless, her eyes were narrowed, and she fixed him with the cold stare he knew only too well.

The truth was, she wouldn't have been able to cope. Andromeda could be tough when she needed to be, but Ted had a feeling life on the run would be too much for her. He'd no doubt have someone trying to capture him—he was already on the blacklist of the Death Eaters—and he did not want to have his wife hold the same risk. Although she was estranged with her family, she was still a Pureblood and would be much safer in their home under the Auror's protection.

More importantly, Ted only knew so much that he'd probably end up camping in forests and living off nature. He had heard some goblins planning on doing the same. It would be dirty, desperate living, with no food or water ever guaranteed. When he had married Andromeda, he had promised her the world; she would never want for anything that she had sacrificed by disobeying her family. Life on the run was not something he would ever make his queen do.

"You and I both know you can hold your own in a fight," he said, taking another step forward.

Andromeda didn't back away, but her arms were still folded across her chest. Her gaze was still on him, the tears still falling.

Sighing again, he ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm not a fighter. I'm not some Gryffindor, and I never was. I want to protect you and Dora as much as I possibly can, and I can't do that if I stay here. I'd be putting you both in danger with my blood status alone.

"You can though. Dora needs you—I need you, to stay put and give those buggers a good lashing. It won't be forever."

Andromeda shook her head and finally wiped some of the tears. Ted walked forward, and though she slapped his arm away, she eventually gave in and allowed him to wipe them away. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

They stayed that way for a moment. Ted took in the familiar smell of the rose scent of her shampoo, his own eyes beginning to feel hot and heavy. His hand ran up and down her back, trying to push away any uncertainty.

Finally, they broke away. Andromeda sniffled and took his eyes. She squeezed them, and Ted found himself wanting her to never let go. Wanting to hold them tighter, to pull her along with him and make their escape together.

Closing his eyes, he instead whispered, "I have to go."

Andromeda sniffled again and pressed a quick kiss on his knuckles. Then, letting go, she walked over to the front door and picked up his rucksack.

"Go on, you'd better get going, before someone does come along," she said, holding it out to him.

Ted hesitated before he walked over and took it from her. He stared into her watery eyes, his heart breaking. "I'll try to contact you when I find my first resting place," he said.

Andromeda nodded. "Good. Use a code name in case."

"I will. I have the food you packed me."

"Well, now at least I know you won't starve," Andromeda said, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. "You were always a hopeless cook."

Ted gave her a small smile and opened the door. He didn't break eye contact, though, memorising her gaze whilst he could. "Andy, I—"

"Don't make this any harder. Go on, off with you. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back to me," she said. She opened the door wider, and with one trembling hand, Ted felt her pushing him through.

He leant forward, but it was Andromeda who pulled him closer and smashed her lips against his. Memories of the years together flooded through him, and he found himself once again wondering if he could bring her with him. Just as quickly, however, she was pushing him back.

Ted stepped adjusted the rucksack's strap and stepped out the door. Andromeda held onto it, her knuckles white against the frame.

"It won't be forever," he repeated, only this time, he was more confident. He would do whatever it took to get back to Andromeda.

"I know."

Taking a deep breath, he focused on her lovely face, drinking in her features through blurry eyes, and twisted on the spot.


End file.
